villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Bill Cipher
How do we know he's alive? In the puppet's body he has all the puppet's weaknesses and didn't seem to see the attack coming. We never see him leave the puppet's body. I specifically checked that scene. He could still be alive. Maybe he retreated offscreen. That's why I said "presumed". We don't know for sure that he's dead. But we also don't know for sure he survived, so we can't state that as fact any more than we can say "He's definitely dead". We should assume he's dead unless he turns up later. Which he has a higher chance of doing than Queen Chrysalis, but until then. Also why would Mabel destroy all the puppets if she wasn't atleast trying to kill Bill? RakashaClown202 (talk) 22:17, October 7, 2014 (UTC) I wouldn't work. Destroying the puppets wouldn't destroy him. He's not the puppets, he was just controling them. Bill exists naturally in the non coporal, so he needs vessels to interact with the physical world. But destroying the vessel won't destroy him. When he hurt Dipper's body, it caused the body problems, but his own body at the end was unharmed. Mabel destroyed the puppets, to stop him using them, thus with no Vessel he's back in the non coporal. The guys a intagable, energy demon, he can't be killed by physical means. General MGD 109 (talk) 08:59, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Knight of Cerebus Status Bill Cipher have shown his own level of dark. For example, introduced what's being considered the darkest and most terrifying episode of the series to date, despite his Laughably Evil personality and oddball design. Within his first few seconds onscreen, he telekinetically yanks out a deer's teeth and gives them to Gideon. At least he undoes it a moment later, though it's still rather horrifying. He only gets worse in his second episode, where he starts by he gives Dipper a present of his own: a severed head that's constantly screaming. ''Even his entry in Journal #3 is horrifying. Not only are the pages covered in what is likely '''blood splatters', a warning is written in red to never summon him. ''Take into account the Author wrote both Journal #2 (which summons him) and Journal #3 (which has an incarnation to fight against him), it was an early hint about what happened between him and Ford. He fails our rather strict standards as he is mostly laughably evil. Yes his debut was considered dark but not out of place in Gravity Falls especially considering Li'l Gideon introduced some dark moments namely trying to kill Dipper in his debut and Preston Northwest who lets his guest get turned into trees, them burn and eat the butler if the food ran out before the ghost left. The second episode doesn't feel that out of place either. You can only really be laughably evil if they are Clowns and Jesters and still count as KoC in my book.Jester of chaos (talk) 22:32, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Bill Cipher doesn't contrast the setting he's portrayed in any way, and, as Jester states, he's hilarious. Yes, this is an example where the villain's hilarity serves to enforce their crimes, but frankly that's not enough. At the moment, Cipher is not a Knight. [[User:Dreadnine| '' No fear,]] [[User_talk:Dreadnine|''no fun. '' ]] 22:35, September 15, 2015 (UTC) He become a KoC again when his plan was to merged Earth with the Nightmare Realm, causing an apocalyse. He never was a actual KoC even in the debut. It's not yet certain if he is a true KoC yes the last moments of him opening the rift were somewhat out of place but it all depends if he changes to a serious attitude during this clash. I am not sure if that's even going to be enough since most his appearances are hilarious making him not constantly one as it's supposed to be. If he appears in more episodes as a completely serious character or if it's his last and dead serious along with frightening he might very well count but so far again he fails. It must be constant and out of place like an insane killer in MLP dark remember that it's not simply a dark villain. I'll be trying to keep a open mind when watching the episode but honestly I doubt he'll be serious and dark enough. They are making a climax with the apocalypse which they have built up over time slowly it's not out of the blue so it's not a shocker. His actions are taken seriously but currently no out of place especially with the other dark villains in this series. Besides it is much harder for laughably evil as their humor makes it harder to take the character itself serious. Jester of chaos (talk) 17:49, October 22, 2015 (UTC) The character's personality is Laughably Evil and many of his actions are comedic, but there is very clearly a level of darkness, intensity, and horror that comes whenever he's around or is the subject of what's going on - even Alex Hirsch admitted that this was deliberate, and that Bill is where most of the series' genuine horror derives from. A KoC doesn't have to act completely serious but they DO have to affect or change the tone of the work, as their presence signals that some dark, serious things are going to go down. I'd say that this guy fits the Bill. DocColress (talk) 16:04, October 28, 2015 (UTC) While his actions and goals are for sure heinous and dangerous, Bill himself isn't played very seriously and is kind of like a funnier version of Dimentio. I would probably even say that Lil' Gideon is played more seriously than Bill. JoElkis (talk) 15:55, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Bill's final words in the quotes. I'm trying to add this in the quotes: "NO! What's happening to me?! NRUTER YAM I TAHT REWOP TNEICNA EHT EKOVNI I ,NRUB OT EMOC SAH EMIT YM ,L T O L O X A! !! STANLEY!! ~ Bill's last words before his demise.", but since I'm not allowed to edit due to this being a protected article, anyone here who IS allowed to edit, please add this quote. MrAwesomeness360 (talk) 20:35, February 18, 2016 (UTC) MrAwesomeness360